ALL ABOUT YUNJAE
by jijidat
Summary: Kumpulan Drabble Singkat Tentang YUNJAE / YAOI / 9th Story : LANGIT DAN BUMI
1. 1st Story : INSOMNIA

**ALL ABOUT YUNJAE**  
Kumpulan Drabble YunJae  
by jijidat

Just some short stories about my favourite couple, YunJae :))

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1st Story**

 **\- INSOMNIA -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong terus bergerak gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya. Mata bulatnya masih terbuka lebar, menandakan jika ia masih belum tertidur dan belum merasakan kantuk sama sekali. Padahal, jam dinding di kamarnya telah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari.

Jaejoong memandang nanar langit-langit kamarnya. Ia menghela napas bosan. Bibir tebalnya tampak mengerucut sebal.

" _Aargh_! Dasar insomnia menyebalkan!" gerutunya sambil menendang-nendang selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. 

.

.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

 _._

.

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang begitu mendengar pintu apartemennya yang baru saja diketuk oleh seseorang. Dengan malas, ia beranjak menuju pintu apartemennya.

" _Aish_! Siapa yang bertamu tengah malam seperti ini?" gerutunya sebal. 

.

.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

.

.

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Jaejoong sudah sampai di depan pintu, namun ia belum berniat untuk membukanya.

 _Ah_ , seandainya saja intercom pintunya tidak rusak, sudah pasti ia bisa melihat siapa pelaku pengetuk pintu apartemennya saat ini.

" _Who's there_?" tanya Jaejoong sok _British_.

" _Marry_..."

Sebuah suara berat khas pria terdengar. Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya.

 _Marry_?  
Terdengar seperti nama seorang perempuan. Tapi, jelas-jelas yang menyahutnya tadi adalah suara laki-laki.

" _Marry_? _Who_?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

" _Marry_... _me_ , _please_!"

.

.

 _Ceklek~_

.

.

Jaejoong bergerak cepat membuka pintu. Tubuhnya seolah membeku saat mendapati sosok tetangga sebelah apartemennya, Jung Yunho, sedang berdiri tepat dihadapannya sambil membawa seikat bunga dan memamerkan senyum maut andalannya.

" _Marry_... _me_ , _please,_ Jaejoongie!" 

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** **END** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. 2nd Story : SUP

**ALL ABOUT YUNJAE**  
Kumpulan Drabble YunJae  
by jijidat

Just some short stories about my favourite couple, YunJae :))

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2nd Story**

 **\- SUP -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah pesta sederhana diadakan di taman belakang sebuah rumah yang bergaya minimalis. Para tamu undangan yang hadir nampak gembira dan larut dalam kemeriahan pesta.

Sang tuan rumah, Jaejoong, terlihat yang paling bergembira saat ini. Tentu saja, karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-17 tahun.

Semua teman sekolah Jaejoong nampak hadir untuk memberikan ucapan selamat pada pria berwajah cantik tersebut. Tak terkecuali sang siswa baru, Jung Yunho.

Yunho adalah teman sekelas Jaejoong. Walaupun baru seminggu mereka berkenalan, namun kini mereka sudah berteman cukup akrab.

Yunho berjalan penuh semangat menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang berdiri di samping meja yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam kado. Langkah kaki Yunho tampak begitu hati-hati karena kini kedua tangannya tengah membawa sebuah mangkuk berisi sup panas yang dihiasi oleh lilitan pita berwarna merah muda.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Jae!" ucap Yunho ketika sudah berada di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih, Yun!" balas Jaejoong lembut.

" _Ah_ , ini hadiah untukmu!" Yunho menyodorkan yang dibawanya tadi ke hadapan Jaejoong.

Alis Jaejoong mendadak berkerut, "Sup? Kau memberiku semangkuk sup?"

Yunho mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

"Mengapa kau memberiku sup?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Tentu saja SUPaya kau mencintaiku, Jae!" ujar Yunho lantang sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

Dan Jaejoong?

 _Oh_ , sepertinya ia mendadak _speechless_ dan sukses membeku ditempatnya! 

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- END** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you for the review (1st Story : Insomnia) :  
kasihgwnama | ccsyaoran01 | Diana Indra | JonginDO | misschokyulate2 | D2121**

.

Sampai jumpa lagi ^^

_jijidat_


	3. 3rd Story : TAMASYA

**ALL ABOUT YUNJAE**  
Kumpulan Drabble YunJae  
by jijidat

Just some short stories about my favourite couple, YunJae :))

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3rd Story**

 **\- TAMASYA -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong baru saja pulang dari kampus. Hari sudah beranjak sore. Ia ingin segera memasak untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah meraung-raung ribut sedari tadi.

Jaejoong menyusuri lorong dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa. Hingga kemudian, langkah kakinya terhenti saat mendapati Yunho tengah berjongkok di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong, " _Oh_ , akhirnya kau pulang juga."

"Iya, jadwal kuliahku baru saja selesai. Ada apa? Kau menungguku?"

" _Ah_ , iya. Aku menunggumu sedari tadi, Jae. Aku ingin bertamasya."

Jaejoong semakin merasa bingung saat mendengar penjelasan tetangga sebelah apartemennya itu.

"Mengapa menungguku? Kau ingin mengajakku bertamasya juga?" tanya Jaejoong.

" _Ah_ , tidak, tidak! Aku ingin bertamasya sendiri."

Jaejoong semakin bingung dengan jalan pikiran Yunho. Bagi Jaejoong, pria bermata musang itu tampak semakin kehilangan kewarasannya saat ini.

"Lalu, mengapa kau repot-repot menungguku jika tidak ingin mengajakku pergi?"

"Tentu saja aku menunggumu, karena aku ingin bertamasya dihatimu~~!" ujar Yunho sambil memamerkan senyum sejuta _watt_ andalannya.

Membuat tubuh Jaejoong sukses menengang seketika dengan _inner_ yang sedang bergubrak-gubrak ria.

 _Ah~_ Jung Yunho memang sudah kehilangan kewarasannya. 

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- END** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you for the review (** **2nd** **Story :** **Sup** **) :**

 **misschokyulate2 | birin . rin | ccsyaoran01 | Diana Indra | Ratry joyers | zhoeuniquee | depdeph | JonginDO | D2121 | aleazurabooyunjae**

.

Sampai jumpa lagi ^^

_jijidat_


	4. 4th Story : PERMEN

**ALL ABOUT YUNJAE**  
Kumpulan Drabble YunJae  
by jijidat

Just some short stories about my favourite couple, YunJae :))

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **4th Story**

 **\- PERMEN -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel tanda jam istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid bersorak riang dan mulai menghambur keluar dari ruangan kelas masing-masing.

Jaejoong segera membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di atas meja. Setelah memasukkan semua bukunya ke dalam tas, Jaejoong segera beranjak keluar dari kelas.

Jaejoong berjalan santai menuju kantin sekolah. Perutnya mulai menjerit minta diisi. Pelajaran matematika tadi benar-benar menguras pikirannya, membuatnya lapar seketika.

Langkah Jaejoong mendadak terhenti saat mendapati kerumunan murid di ujung koridor kelasnya. Bahkan, tampak beberapa murid yang berlari antusias ingin bergabung ke dalam kerumunan itu.

"Ada apa, _sih_?" gumamnya seraya mendekati kerumunan yang didominasi oleh para murid perempuan tersebut.

Setelah diteliti, ternyata _oh_ ternyata, teman sekelasnya yang paling tampan, Jung Yunho, sedang membagi-bagikan permen pada sekumpulan murid yang mengerumuninya itu.

"Kau sedang berulang tahun, Yun? Tumben sekali membagi-bagikan permen gratis," gurau Jaejoong saat para murid sudah membubarkan diri.

Yunho terkekeh, " _Ah_ , tidak, Jae. Aku hanya sedang merasa senang sekarang. Oleh karena itu, aku juga ingin berbagi kebahagiaan dengan mereka semua."

Jaejoong ikut terkekeh dan meninju pelan bahu teman sebangkunya itu. Jung Yunho memang ada-ada saja tingkahnya.

" _Well_ ~ Kau baik sekali. _By the way_ , aku juga ingin mendapat permen darimu. Kau masih punya permen rasa apa saja?"

" _Hmm_ , ada permen rasa rinduku padamu, rasa sayangku bagimu, dan rasa cintaku untukmu. Kau pilih yang mana, Jae?" tanya Yunho sambil menaikturunkan alisnya dan tersenyum mesum.

Jaejoong berdehem pelan, lalu memasang ekspresi (sok) polosnya.

"Kalau rasa ingin menjambak rambutmu atau rasa ingin mencakar wajahmu, adakah?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- END** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you for the review (** **3rd** **Story :** **Tamasya** **) :**

 **aleazurabooyunjae | ccsyaoran01 | JonginDO | birin . rin | Diana Indra | misschokyulate2 | depdeph**

.

Sampai jumpa lagi ^^

_jijidat_


	5. 5th Story : BARANG BELANJAAN

**ALL ABOUT YUNJAE**  
Kumpulan Drabble YunJae  
by jijidat

Just some short stories about my favourite couple, YunJae :))

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **5th Story**

 **\- BARANG BELANJAAN -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong baru saja pulang berbelanja dari supermarket yang terletak tak jauh dari apartemennya. Lelaki cantik itu berjalan kaki sambil membawa dua buah kantung plastik besar yang berisi barang-barang belanjaannya.

Di tengah jalan, Jaejoong bertemu dengan Yunho, tetangga baru sebelah apartemennya.

"Selamat sore, Jaejoong! Baru pulang berbelanja, ya?" tanya Yunho basa-basi.

"Iya, Yun. Belanja untuk keperluan bulanan," jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis.

" _Wah_ , pantas saja banyak sekali."

" _Hm_ , iya."

Yunho menatap tidak tega pada Jaejoong yang tampak sedikit kerepotan membawa kedua kantung plastik itu. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai membasahi pelipis Jaejoong, menandakan jika lelaki cantik itu sudah mulai lelah membawa barang-barang belanjaannya yang terlihat cukup berat. Yunho semakin tidak tega melihatnya.

"Mari kubantu membawa barang-barang belanjaanmu!" tawar Yunho.

Yunho hendak mengambil alih kantung plastik yang dibawa Jaejoong. Namun, lelaki cantik itu justru mencekal pergelangan tangan Yunho, mencoba menghentikan pergerakan sang pria tampan.

"Tidak perlu, Yun. Aku sanggup membawanya sendiri," tolak Jaejoong halus.

"Tapi, kelihatannya sangat berat."

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil, " _Ah_ , ini tidak seberapa. Masih lebih berat perasaan cintaku padamu, Yun."

"..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- END** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you for the review (4th Story : Permen) :**

 **aleazurabooyunjae | birin . rin | naminara | zhoeuniquee | Nikeisha Farras | depdeph | kim eun bom | misschokyulate2 | vichi . vhan | Diana Indra | D2121 | nabratz**

 **.**

Sampai jumpa lagi ^^

_jijidat_


	6. 6th Story : HOBI

**ALL ABOUT YUNJAE**  
Kumpulan Drabble YunJae  
by jijidat

Just some short stories about my favourite couple, YunJae :))

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **6th Story**

 **\- HOBI -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong sedang berada di apartemen kekasihnya, Jung Yunho. Mereka baru saja selesai menyantap makan malam.

Namun kini, Jaejoong tengah duduk termenung di atas sofa ruang tamu. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan jika ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Yunho baru saja selesai mencuci piring. Ia beranjak menuju ke ruang tamu dan langsung disuguhi oleh pemandangan sang kekasih yang sedang melamun.

"Ada apa, Jae?" tanya Yunho khawatir sembari mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya sedang teringat Luhan dan Sehun, Yun," jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho membelai lembut rambut Jaejoong, "Memangnya, ada apa dengan mereka, _heum_?"

"Mereka mempunyai hobi yang sama, yaitu bermain basket. Dan karenanya, mereka sering bermain basket bersama untuk melampiaskan hobi mereka itu. Mereka benar-benar sangat menikmati momen kebersamaan mereka sambil meyalurkan kegemaran mereka."

Yunho terkekeh kecil, " Itu hal yang wajar, Jae. Kau tampak iri pada mereka. Kau juga ingin seperti mereka, _huh_?"

Jaejoong mengangguk antusias, "Tentu saja, Yun. Bukankah hobi kita juga sama? Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita bisa melakukannya bersama-sama. Ayo kita lakukan bersama juga, Yun!"

" _Err_ ~ Tapi, apakah kau yakin, Jae?"

"Tentu saja, Yun! Apakah kau melihat jika aku sedang bercanda?"

Yunho menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, _sih_. Hanya saja... hobi kita kan tidur, Jae. Jadi..."

"Ya sudah, lakukan saja! Apa salahnya jika kita tidur bersama?!"

"..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- END** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you for the review (5th Story : Barang Belanjaan) :**

 **Nikeisha Farras | misschokyulate2 | Himawari23 | birin . rin | vichi . vhan | zhoeuniquee | saaa | kim eun bom | apaixonar | D2121 | aleazurabooyunjae | depdeph | Diana Indra | JonginDO  
**

 **.**

Sampai jumpa lagi ^^

_jijidat_


	7. 7th Story : CINCIN

**ALL ABOUT YUNJAE**  
Kumpulan Drabble YunJae  
by jijidat

Just some short stories about my favourite couple, YunJae :))

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **7** **th Story**

 **-** **CINCIN** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini adalah malam minggu. Jalanan kota Seoul yang biasanya memang selalu ramai, kini tampak semakin ramai dan semarak. Banyak orang yang menghabiskan waktu mereka di luar rumah saat ini. Tak terkecuali pria cantik kita, Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong bersenandung riang sambil menyusuri jalanan di kawasan Gangnam. Sesekali kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri di mana berbagai macam toko berjajar rapi di sana.

Jaejoong baru saja mendapatkan gaji. Ia berniat berbelanja barang-barang kebutuhannya saat ini. Termasuk juga membeli aksesoris yang memang menjadi koleksinya.

Langkah kaki Jaejoong berhenti tepat di depan sebuah toko perhiasan yang bernama _U-Know_. Toko itu memang bukan toko perhiasan dan aksesoris langganannya, tetapi entah mengapa ia seperti terhipnotis untuk melangkah memasuki toko tersebut.

' _Mencari aksesoris yang unik dan baru. Ya, kurasa tidak masalah_ ,' pikir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong beranjak memasuki toko tersebut dan segera melihat-lihat _display_ perhiasan yang tertata apik di dalam etalase kaca.

"Selamat malam! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang pramuniaga yang mengenakan baju berwarna merah.

Jaejoong yang masih asyik melihat-lihat, segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis pada pramuniaga yang berada dihadapannya itu.

" _Hm_ , aku ingin membeli sebuah cincin," jawab Jaejoong.

"Anda ingin membeli cincin yang seperti apa? Yang polos, yang bermata, atau yang berukir? Yang terbuat dari apa? Emas, perak, atau berlian? Koleksi cincin kami sangat lengkap, Tuan," balas pramuniaga itu.

" _Hm_ , apa saja. Tapi menurutmu, cincin apa yang cocok untukku?" tanya Jaejoong meminta saran.

Pramuniaga ber- _name_ _tag_ Jung Yunho itu tersenyum ramah, "Tentu saja, ada banyak cincin yang cocok untuk Anda, Tuan. Tapi, saya merekomendasikan sebuah cincin yang sangat indah untuk Anda. Apakah Anda ingin tahu seperti apa cincin itu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk antusias, "Tentu saja. Jadi, seperti apa cincinnya? Bisakah kau memperlihatkannya padaku?"

Yunho tersenyum dan segera meraih sebelah tangan Jaejoong, lalu menempelkannya tepat di depan dadanya. Jaejoong yang tampak bingung, hanya memandang Yunho penuh tanya.

"Di sini. Cincin yang sangat cocok untuk Anda adalah cincin...taku pada Anda, Tuan Cantik!"

"..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- END** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you for the review (** **6** **th Story :** **Hobi** **) :**

 **m** **isschokyulate2** ** **,,**** **ccsyaoran01** ** **,,**** **zhoeuniquee** ** **,,**** **Sparklazura** ** **,,**** **Nikeisha Farras** ** **,,**** **vichi .** **v** **an** ** **,,**** **LittleOoh** ** **,,**** **depdeph** ** **,,**** **Diana Indra** ** **,,**** **D2121**

 **.**

Sampai jumpa lagi ^^

_jijidat_


	8. 8th Story : POHON TUMBANG

**ALL ABOUT YUNJAE**  
Kumpulan Drabble YunJae  
by jijidat

Just some short stories about my favourite couple, YunJae :))

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **8** **th Story**

 **-** **POHON TUMBANG** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore hari ini kota Seoul diguyur hujan yang sangat deras. Angin kencang ikut bertiup seolah hendak mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi kota. Hujan badai kali ini cukup mengerikan.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari Gwangju, kota kelahiran Yunho. Namun, mobil yang mereka tumpangi justru terjebak kemacetan panjang saat akan memasuki kota Seoul.

Selain karena hujan badai yang tak kunjung berhenti, juga karena ada beberapa pohon yang tumbang akibat tertiup angin kencang. Parahnya, insiden itu mengakibatkan beberapa mobil ikut menjadi korban, semakin memperparah kemacetan yang mengular sedemikian panjangnya.

Karena merasa bosan, Jaejoongpun mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Yun, aku punya tebakan," ujarnya.

Yunho refleks menoleh ke arah Jaejoong, "Tebakan apa?"

" _Hm_ , apa perbedaannya aku dengan pohon?"

Alis Yunho sempat berkerut, namun kemudian ia tertawa mendengar tebakan dari kekasihnya itu.

"Tentu saja itu gampang, Jae. Kau itu manusia, sedangkan pohon adalah tumbuhan," jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya imut, "Kau salah besar, Jung!"

" _Huh_? Lalu, apa perbedaannya?"

Jaejoong mengulum senyum, "Perbedaannya adalah... Kalau pohon, tumbangnya pasti di tanah. _Nah_ , kalau aku, tumbangnya pasti dihatimu~~!"

"..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- END** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you for the review (** **7** **th Story :** **Cincin** **) :**

 **Guest ,, vichi . vhan ,, Sparklazura ,, eL Ree ,, namnam ,, Guest ,, misschokyulate2 ,, elite minority . 1111 ,, ccsyaoran01 ,, Nikeisha Farras ,, Wi Wiet**

 **.**

Sampai jumpa lagi ^^

_jijidat_


	9. 9th Story : LANGIT DAN BUMI

**ALL ABOUT YUNJAE**  
Kumpulan Drabble YunJae  
by jijidat

Just some short stories about my favourite couple, YunJae :))

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **9** **th Story**

 **-** **LANGIT DAN BUMI** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul siang hari ini. Banyak orang yang tidak menyangka hujan akan turun karena sedari tadi pagi cuacanya sangat cerah. Benar-benar keadaan alam yang tidak bisa diprediksi.

Seperti halnya yang lain, Yunho dan Jaejoong yang baru saja pulang sekolah, harus rela terjebak hujan yang sangat deras itu. Saat ini, mereka berdua tengah berteduh di salah satu halte bus yang berada tak jauh dari sekolah mereka.

Yunho memandang langit yang masih menghitam, kemudian ia menoleh ke arah sahabat baiknya, Jaejoong.

"Jae, aku merasa kasihan pada langit," ujar Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Kasihan? Mengapa?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Iya. Langit adalah pelindung bumi. Langit pulalah yang mencurahkan hujan untuk bumi. Tapi, bumi tidak pernah membalas kebaikan langit."

"Apa maksudmu, Yun?" Jaejoong merasa semakin bingung.

Yunho tersenyum pada Jaejoong, " _Yah_ , ini seperti seseorang yang selalu melindungi dan mencurahkan cinta pada orang yang disukainya, namun perasaannya itu tidak terbalaskan."

Jaejoong terdiam. Mata besarnya memandang rintikan air hujan yang masih setia membasahi bumi.

"Bukannya tidak terbalas, tapi belum. Bukankah mereka diciptakan dan ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama dan saling melengkapi walaupun kenyataannya mereka sangat berbeda?"

Yunho terkekeh kecil, "Ya, itu seperti kita."

"Dan kau sukses menyindirku, Yun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- END** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa-apaan iniii?

Maafkan daku yang lagi galau-galau manja syalala, Gaes~

 **Thank you for the review (** **8** **th Story :** **Pohon Tumbang** **) :**

 **LittleOoh ,, tya ,, Guest ,, Nikeisha Farras ,, Sparklazura ,, Park RinHyun-Uchiha ,, namnam ,, eL Ree ,, misschokyulate2**

 **.**

Sampai jumpa lagi ^^

_jijidat_


End file.
